Rocket To Insanity Twilights Passage
by deathbolt
Summary: the 4th instalment of the rocket to insanity series which is over nad you can continue it off from here. rated M for possible stuff others make of it


Rocket To Insanity Twilights Passage

Note I do not own this story.

Alright I thought might aswell upload the next part though it has been cancled.

Chapter 1

The morning sun beamed over the colourful horizon of Ponyville, ready to celebrate the return of their hero. All the residents were waiting outside of the train station, ready to give their loyal protector a warm welcome. A mix of emotions were amongst the antsy crowd. Is she okay? How is she coping with the loss of her friends? Will she ever be the same again. All they could do was wait and see.

"She's here!"

An excited Scootaloo jumped up and down as the train appeared in the distance. The excitement grew with every meter the train neared it's stop. Before long it arrived, stopping at the station bufore a puff of steam from it's brass funnel, silencing all ponies in the courtyard.

They waited, not sure what to do, not sure if Twilight was alright. Then the large wodden door of the back carraige opened, still bured with the smoke, showing a purple unicorn inside. The crowd roared with cheers as their hero finaly returned. But then the smoke cleared, it wasn't her, they then saw a pegasus pony step out with here eyes open wide, suprised by the random crowd clearly not cheering for her. Mumbles and whispers bounced from pony to pony before they saw the real Twilight Sparke in the door way, but not in the gleaming form that they had hoped for.

The once proud and healthy student staggered onto the platform, covered head to hoof in stitches, bruises and bandages, her fur covered in knots and a lethargic, dead look in her eyes. Two stallions were behind the purple unicorn, carrying all her cases as Twilight slowly limped towards the crowd.

The huge crowd had no idea wether to thank her for saving their town or to show sympothy for her terrible endevour. They just watched, some smiled faintly and others lowered their heads as the crippled unicorn slowly walked past them, not once making eye contact with anypony. They could see the emotionless look in her eyes as she walked towards them and her scorched cutie mark as she walked away. She then walked out of the silent crowd before she was closley followed by her faitful assistant Spike, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

Twilight was soon stood at the front foor of her library before she used her magic to pull the key out of her saddle bag and used it to unlock the large red door. The whole crowd stood silent, not knowing what to do next. One by one, they all slowly seperated, they knew the answer to their questions.

Twilight Sparkle will never be the same again.

Chapter 2

At last, back home. The library was exsactly as she left it, not a single book was out of place and not a spec of dust extra. She carelessly dropped her saddle bag on the floor as she made her way up the stairs and onto her bed.

Ever since she was in hospital Spike had not been able to muster the will to speak to Twilight, mainly because of greif and guilt. But Spike had to concentrate if he was going to help Twilight back onto her hooves. After bringing the last of the cases into the library before making her favorite sandwich and putting it on a plate.

He made his way up the stairs, holding the snack in his claws before he saw Twilight, laid on her bed, looking out the window. Spike took a deep breath, pushing his emotions to one side before he walked up to the tired unicorn.

"T. ...Twilight?"

Twilight didn't answer. She looked distant, she was clearly not paying attention. Spike repeated, this time Twilight looked at him with a blank, emotionless look on her face. Spike then held the sandwich up to Twilight's face.

"I-I made you a sandwich. ... It's your favorite."

Twilight used her magic to take the plate out of Spike's hand and place on the end table next to her bed. She then turned back to her view outside the window.

"Come on Twilight. ... You gotta eat something. ... It's been four days. The doctor says it's important to keep eating while you recover."

Twilight continued to ignore Spike and it didn't take long for the silence to get to him. He sighed before walking up behind her.

"I am trying Twilight. I'm really trying hard here. ... But you keep blanking me out. Are you angry with me? ... Is. ... Is it because I told the princess where you were?"

Twilight's ears then flopped flat against her head. Tears began to drip onto the floor. Spike brabbed a nearby box of tissues before walking up to her.

"Twilight?"

"OF COURSE! OF COURSE IT'S WHY I'M ANGRY!"

Spike fell onto the wooden floor, dropping the box of tissues as Twilight stood over him.

"If you didn't run to the princess, crying like like a little baby, I'd still have a friend! Just one friend! ... Now I have nothing! NOTHING!"

Spike stood up and frowned before standing up to Twilight, staring the unicorn in the eyes.

"You cant blame that on me! ... I didn't know what to do! It was dark and no pony was there! I thought you were dead!"

Twilight stared with venom in her eyes, he was right, she couldn't blame him. It was cruel for her to do so. Keeping her stubborn attitude, Twilight turned away to the window. Spike then turned away, walking down the stairs. Before he walked out of sight she looked at Twilight, tears freely flowing from his eyes.

"I thought I saved you. ... Turns out the Twilight I knew died in that cave aswell. ... You've changed Twilight."

Spike made his way downstairs, Twilight looked at the floor, seeing her reflection in the glossy wood, Twilight could see herself staring back with a mad grin on her face. A sudden urge then kicked her in the chest. She couldn't control was about to say.

"You have no idea." Laughed the demonic voice.

Chapter 3

As the night dragged on Spike was going through a check list he wrote out before he left. First he went to Twilight's desk before sighing to himself. He knew things were never going to be the same again but being shouted at by Twilight, being blamed for what happened was all too much for him to take.

Spike sat on the floor, leaning against the wall before sobbing into his arms. It was the first time Twilight had yelled as loud as she did at him.

"I'm. ... Sorry. ... I'm sorry."

Spike's tears pooled onto the floor, seeping through the tiny cracks as he could feel his heart breaking. But then.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Twilight's screams shook the library followed by a loud thud. Spike was quick to run up the stairs where he then saw Twilight quivering in the corner of her room, cradeling her head with her hooves. Spike wanted to comfort her but fear made him keep his distance, unsure of what was going on.

"Twilight?! What's wrong?!"

Twilight just continued to scream through clenched teeth as she rocked back and fourth on the floor. Twilight then saw Spike in the distance and reached out for him.

"SPIKE!"

The purple dragon paused before sprinting towards Twilight with open arms, as they met Twilight grabbed Spike tightly sobbing into his arms.

"I'm sorry Spike! I'm so sorry! ... P-please dont hate me! ... Please dont leave me!"

"Nrgh! ... It's okayTwilight. Ow! ... Mind loosening up a bit, please?"

"Sorry!"

Twilight then suddenly started to squeeze harder, Spike then began to wheeze as his oxygen was cut off.

"Tw- ... *Wheeze!" ... T-Twi!"

Spike tried everything to loosen the grip but it just got tighter and tighter. There was no way she was ever this strong, he thought. Spike could no longer breath as Twilight's head rose from his shoulder and a crazed growl bellowed from her thoat. Spike watched in horror as Twilight stared at him with a mad grin on her face, one her eyes both completly bloodshot.

"HOW'S MY LITTLE SPIKEY WIKEY?!"

Just then, Twilight gasped in horror. Spike could see both her eyes return to their natural colour as she threw him away. Spike was thrown against the wall, lanfing on one of her potted plants before he watched the unicorn stagger around the room, throwing herself against anything in sight.

"NO! NOO! ... GET OUT YOU! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! ... NOW!"

Just then Twilight colapsed to the ground as all her energy was sapped from her body. The screams still echoed through the little dragons ears as the library became silent, only Twilight's gasps for air could he heard. Spike kept his distance, desperetly wanting to run to her aid but he didn't fancy his chances of getting strangled again.

Twilight slowly began dragging herself on the floor, Spike couldn't see but he could tell she was trying to get to something.

"Twilight! ... What is it?"

"M-my bag. ... My saddle bag."

Spike still kept his distance running around Twilight and seeing the bag she was reaching for, Spike gave her a quizzical look, why wasn't she using her magic? Spike brabbed the leather saddle bag before opening it, only one item was inside. A small bag was inside and it was full of red tablets, each with an obscure logo on them.

"T-Twi? What are these?"

"Please! ... I'll tell you. But I need it now!"

Spike took the bag to Twilight who then snatched it out of his hand, still breathing through her teeth as she pulled the bag open. She put two of the strange pills in her mouth before swallowing. Before long she was visably getting better. Her energy was coming back and the pain was starting to diminish.

"Spike?" She muttered.

"Y-yes, Twilight."

"Thank you. ... I'm so sorry. I'm real-"

"Will you please stop saying that you're sorry, and please explain why you almost strangled me to death!"

Twilight lifted a hoof but Spike quickly recoiled his attitude quickly turning back to fear. The unicorn soon stood back up again and walked away towards the window.

"I. ... I had no idea."

"What?! ... No idea of what?!"

Twilight turned to look at Spike with tears dripping from the corners of her eyes.

"Spike. ... It's happening. It's happening again. It happened to Rainbow Dash and now it's happening to me. ... But it's okay now. I'm fine."

"I'd rather if we didn't take that chance again."

Twilight looked at the ground again, breifly looking at the reflection of herself in the floor. Knowing there was no way she could talk her way out of it now.

"I'll tell you everything. I promise."

Chapter 4

Twilight sat down and explained the situation to Spike, from when she was bit to her most recent nightmare. At first Spike refused to belive it, but it was painfully clear what was happening to her. The apperance, her attitude and the fact he was almost killed. Spike began to break down in tears, Twilight tried comforting the purple dragon but he flinched every time she got close to him.

"B-but I dont understand. ... Why didn't you tell the doctors about this?"

"Because Meeney said there is no known cure. I thought it was just a simple case of mental tampering. But I soon found out that it was more then that. It's structure isn't based on chemihals, it's structured by magic. That's why my memory spell didn't work, by the time I casted it on Rainbow it was already in my body."

Spike looked up at Twilight, anger mixed with greif in his eyes. He had already lost five of his closest friends and now he was going to loose a sixth. But it meant more to him then that, Spike loved Twilight like his big sister, she was always there for him since he was just an egg. And now she was going to suffer the same fate as Rainbow. A fate a never ending suffering, pain and torture.

"W-what are you going to do?"

Twilight breifly paused before standing up and holding her head up high. She stomped her hoof in anger, taking a deep breath as she planned her speech.

"I'm going to find whoever did this to us, to my friends and take them down. I'll avenge my friends death and I'll end this nightmare. And I wont stop until it's finished, once and for all."

Spike smiled, his spirit lifted, Twilight's courage was still strong in her heart. Despite her torture, her loss and the never ending greif, nothing was going to stop her. Twilight turned to look at the purple drageon, her face showing determination but yet terrible fatigue.

"But I'll need your help Spike. Your the only one I can trust. ... C-can you forgiv-"

*Twitch!*

Twilight paused as she felt her muscles spazm, she felt the farmiliar warm rush engulf her. She was then startled by a truly gruesome image flashing in her mind.

*Twitch!"

Twilight groaned in pain as her energy was instantly drained from her body, she went pale and her legs began to shake soon before they colapsed underneath her. Twilight hit the floor hard, her head was throbbing, due to lack of food, water and sleep. Spike jumped off the sofa but he was too frightned to step any closer.

"Twilight! ... W-what do I do?!"

Twilight was rolling on the floor in agony, holding her head in her hooves, trying to fight the monster, tearing holes in the fabric of her sanity. She looked at Spike trying not to scream.

"Nnnnnah! ... The pills! Quick! ... The pills!"

As quickly as he could Spike grabbed the same bag as before and threw it to Twilight, keeping his distance, accidently hitting her on the nose. Twilight froze, her eyes then turned into the dark bloodshot orbs that Spike remembred seeing, just as he was seconds from death. The posessed unicorn growled, breathing through her nose, slowly standing up to face Spike.

"T-t-twilight?. ... Snap out of it!"

"H-hush now, quiet now. ... Heehee. ... Lay your sleepy head. HAHAH!"

"Oh no. ... Please. ... It's me! Spike!"

Twilight slowly trotted foward, closing the gap towards Spike and herself, her grin slowly getting wider and wider. Spike could feel sweat pooling down his forehead as he desperetly looked for a way out of the library. Twilight's laughter echoed through the wall before she stopped.

Spike heart skipped a beat as Twilight's crazed grin receded into a menacing scowl. The pony began to shake as she grabbed Spike by the shoulders before slowly lifting him into the air.

"P-please! ... It's me! Stop it!"

Spike tried to sqirm out of her grasp but he could barely move. As Twilight's grip grew firmer she was begining to whimper. Spike could see Twilight, desperetly trying to control herself. Spike could feel her muscles tense under her body, her hooves loosening around his shoulder, and then tightening again.

"G. ... G-get out!"

"W-what?"

Twilight dropped Spike onto the ground, the purple unicorn then recoiled in horror as she started to whimper hysterically, clumsily knocking books and plants over. She then firlmy grasped her head as her left eye returned to it's ordinary colour but her left still a rich blood red.

"Get out! GET OUT! ... GET OUT NOW!"

"Twi-

"GET OUT!"

Spike firmly closed his eyes and ran for the door, listening to the screaming and crashing behind him. Twilight screams peircing his senses as he ran out of the large red door. He quickly slammed the door shut and turned around. As he sighed in relief he opened his eyes to see a bunch of ponies staring at him.

"What in the hey is going on?!" One of the worried ponies shouted. "What's all that screaming about?!"

Spike panicked, he had to think fast, he knew Twilight will be in serious trouble if word got out that she was loosing it.

"S-she's had a nightmare."

Another one of the ponies walked foward towards the door. Spike soon blocked her path, he wanted to tell them what was it wasn't going to help. He was going to loose Twilight if he wasn't careful. Having her sent to a mental institute will be the last nail in the coffin.

"S-she just wants to be alone."

"She sounds terrible. ... I'm going to go talk to her."

"NO!"

"W-what? Why not?!"

Spike paused, staring into the glaring eyes looking back at him. His mouth went dry as a loud thud was heard inside, before a deathly silence swept across the landscape. Spike stepped foward and crossed his arms, feeling relived as he thought of a explination.

"S-she's just lost five of her best friends. All if a week and all she wants is to be alone right now. I'm sorry for the racket but she's in alot of pain. I'm sure you can appretiate that."

The ponies looked at eachother before turning away, feeling guilty about sticking their noses in. One turned to look at Spike.

"We're sorry. We just thought she was in trouble."

"Thank you for you concern."

As the crowd of ponies walked away Spike looked back, worried for Twilight but he didn't want to go back after being told to get out. He then quckly ran across the street, soon making his way to the Cake's house. He knocked on the door, soon opened by Mrs Cake, holding her young foal in her hooves.

"Spike? ... My word, what are you doing up at this time?"

"I'm sorry, it's ju- ... Do you have a place I can sleep tonight?"

Chapter 5

Spike woke up the next morning, light shining into his eyes as she dragged himself out of bed. It wasn't the best night sleep he has had, but at least he could now think with a clear mind. Spike ran down the stairs and out the door of the bakery as fast as his legs could carry him. The blinding light stung his eyes as he made his way back to the library and before long he was stood at the door, still the same colorful red as it was when he left, it's like nothing happened at all.

Spike reached for the handle but was unsure if he wanted to see what was inside. Could Twilight have snapped completely? Was she waiting for him? Did she set a trap to hurt him or worse?

Spike stepped back and walked up to the window, climbing up the side of the tree before peaking inside. It wasn't what he was expecting. Twilight was working, papers all over the library, books laid open on the floor and pictures pinned onto all the walls. Spike smiled, Twilight was back to her overreacting self, it wasn't always how Spiked liked her but at least it was her and not that monster he saw last night.

Spike jumped down and ran to the door before slowly pushing it open, he walked in to see Twilight looking at him with those beautiful purple eyes he had missed so much.

"T-Twilight?"

"Spike."

At first he paused, not knowing what to say or do, but as soon as he looked into her eyes, he knew it was her, and with that Spike completely ignored what happened last night as he ran to Twilight with open arms. Twilight was quick to return the gesture as they both ran into each others arms before crying into each others shoulders.

"I missed you Spike." Twilight sobbed trying not to squeeze too tight.

"I-I thought you was gone. ... I thought you was dead."

"It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

"Y-you promise?"

"I Pinki- ... I promise."

Later that days Spike was sat at Twilight's desk, looking at a photo of when the elements of harmony were all together and happy. Feeling a little tear well up in his eye, he quickly turned the picture away before putting it back.

"Spike!" Twilight's voice called.

Spike quickly jumped from his chair before quickly running back to the room, still covered in books and pieces of paper. Twilight looked at the purple dragon before throwing a small bag to him.

"Get packing."

"W-what? Why?"

"Because I may have found a lead. Do you remember what happened last year, on this exact same day?"

"Um. …. Uh.

"…. *Sigh* Last year was when Trixie came to Ponyville."

Spike sighed, tilting his head before cocking an eyebrow at the purple unicorn.

"Uh. Twilight? You know I respect your- …. But Trixie? Come on. It's kinda stupid. …. M-maybe this. …. Thing is making you paranoid."

Twilight's keen look soon diminished before she looked at the ground.

"Maybe. …. But considering what happened, how she took being humiliated in front of a whole town, we don't know how she would react. Maybe she went crazy and vowed revenge on me. It may seem farfetched but it's the only vaguely plausible lead I have."

Spike paused, looking at the beaten purple unicorn, seeing her spirit being crushed as her only hope of avenging her friends was disappearing.

"M-maybe your right." Twilight said. "Maybe I am just getting paranoid. It would make sense."

Suddenly Spike had to jump out of the way as books fell from the air, almost landing on his head. Twilight kicked a book in anger, sighing as she began to stare at the floor blankly.

"…. S-shut up. …. Shut up!"

Spike's eyes widened, he could see what was coming. He felt his heart beating in his chest, he tried to think of something, anything. It wouldn't be long until something ticked.

"U-u-uh. Twilight!"

She snapped out of her trance.

"What Spike?"

"M-maybe your right. …. In a way. …. Like you said. We can't be sure how she took being humiliated in front of hundreds of ponies. …. Maybe she did go crazy. The least we can do is find out."

Spike still thought the idea that such an uptight pony being a murderer was quite farfetched, but when he spoke he could see Twilight's soul being lifted. Her smile grew as she began to think, suddenly, a spark twinkled in her eye as she grabbed her saddle bag before looking at Spike.

"Your right Spike. …. You have a point. …. When's the next train out of Ponyville?"

"Umm. …. Well. It's 7:00am. …. Um, fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes! We gotta get packing! Come on!"

Spike quickly grabbed his bag, running upstairs to get his stuff. Hearing the commotion downstairs, he began to quickly pack his belongings. He knew in his head that it was pretty unlikely that a pony, even as stuck up as Trixie could kill a pony, but in his heart, he knew the only thing Twilight had left was hope. Hope that one day she would find whoever killed her friends.

Even if this was going to be a wasted journy, at least Twilight would feel like she was getting closer to avenging her friends.

"SPIKE!" Twilight almost screamed. "Come on! We've got a train to catch!"

Spike finally finished stuffing his bag with everything he could find before running down the stairs, seeing a pacing Twilight, stood at the large door.

"Okay. You ready?" Twilight asked, raring to go.

"Um. W-where are we going Twi?"

Suddenly the purple unicorn's horn glowed, Spike quickly dodged as Twilight picked up a large peice of paper behind him, before unraveling it and presenting it to the baby dragon. Spike took a second to read the colouful poster, seeing Twilight's number 1 suspect on the cover.

"Trixie's most dazzeling, extrodinary and dazzeling show of the century. Huh. In canterlot?"

"That's right! Trixie's show is airing tomorow, we have just enough time to catch her backstage if we're quick enough. I'll get her to confess and this can all be over."

Spike paused, not sure if he should say what was on his mind.

"Y-you. ... Should you tell the princess? You know, what your going to do?"

As soon as her mentor was mentioned, Twilight's magic faded like a dying light buld, she dropped the poster before opening the door with a scowl on her face.

"No. She's done enough. ... If anypony can stop this killer. It's me. ... Come on."

Twilight tightned the straps on her saddle bag before walking out the door waiting for Spike, as she followed. The purple dragon gulped as he left the library, not knowing what their journy will lead to.

Chapter 6

To say you could cut the tension with a knife would be an understatement. Spike found himself struggling to stay awake as he looked out the window of the train as it charged towards Canterlot. The lack of sleep was starting to take its toll on the baby dragon. The only thing that was keeping him awake was the thought of Twilight turning.

As he weakly looked across the table, he saw the tired unicorn, herself barely conscious as her eyes drooped before her head abruptly darted up, her eyes wide with fear. But soon she began to doze off; the cold arms of slumber began to embrace her. Spike tried to open his mouth to speak but he too found the darkness flooding his sight.

"NO!"

Spike's mind screamed as he shook himself before he called out to the sleeping unicorn.

"Twilight!"

No answer he shouted again, still nothing. He soon found himself starting to panic, but then he took a moment to sit back in his chair. Spike's body stayed as stiff as a board as he watched the purple unicorn sleep, but then he started to calm down thinking to himself.

"It's been days. I bet she hasn't slept at all since. ... That happened."

He smiled, it was the first time he had seen Twilight so calm and still. Not rushing around or trying to kill him. He sighed to himself, trying to convince himself that it'll be okay. Maybe she'll find out who started this war, maybe this whole nightmare can end.

"Heheheheh."

...

"Heeheeheehee."

"Uh?"

"SPIKEY!"

Spikes eyes shot open, his heart shot into his throat as he saw the chair in front of him was empty. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him, instantly filling his heart with fear. Without thinking, Spike threw himself to the ground; his grunts of pain were soon overshadowed by the loud crash echoing throughout the carriage.

Opening his eyes, he saw a pile of his clothes and belongings spilled all over the floor as well as Twilight's. Suddenly the carriage was silent, Spike held his breath, trying to clear his vision as he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. Tense moments passed, still no sound, Spike tried to think it off as a hallucination but then the evil giggles of the insane pony were heard once again. Suddenly a tornado constructed of paper scrolls and quills exploded from the centre of the carriage, rocking it from side to side.

Spike yelped, he couldn't see through the parchment storm in front of him. Then suddenly, everything fell to the ground, revealing the lavender unicorn, which was sat down, giggling at the floorboards. Spike's vision cleared, he was struck with horror, not only had the monster in Twilight's mind taken over her body again but Spike could also see disturbing red marks going around the left side of her body. Branded like tattoos but looked like veins and arteries. The marks went along her hooves, like leafless branches they clung to her body almost making Twilight unrecognisable. In fact the only thing that could resemble Twilight was the distinctive burn on her flank, where her cutie mark was before she watched her best friend, Rainbow Dash, plummet to her death.

"S-s-s-spiiiiiiiiiike." The monster said in a mocking voice. "S-s-spiiiiiiiiiKEEYYY!"

Her voice was distorted, like every demon in Equestria was in her body, Spike could hear a deep bellowing growl a, menacing snigger and the screech of a young fillies voice talking at the same time.

"Hellooooooooo SPIKEY!"

The purple dragon recoiled in horror as the possessed unicorn looked up at him. Those eyes, they stared directly into the darkest depth of his soul, like red orbs with black ink swimming in the centre and white dots which resembled the pupils. Spike could clearly see the freak staring at him, which only made this whole ordeal even more terrifying.

"T-t-twilight?" He whimpered as a vain attempt to snap Twilight out of this psychotic state. But nothing happened, instead the unicorn stood up, looking like it was using all its strength to do so.

"What the hell is going on here?" A colt's voice shouted from behind. Spikes hopes soared but soon went down again. To his horror, the monster's horn began to glow, it's new found power slammed the doors of the carriage shut, locking them for good measure before anyone could run in and help. The scrolls were picked off the ground and began to circle the room once again, no pony could see in or out of the room, Spike found himself pushing against the door behind him but it was sealed shut. There was nowhere he could run, he shuffled into a corner as the psychotic monster was only inches away from him.

"W-WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

It smiled, it's toothy grin was also red with those gruesome marks.

"W-w-what do I want?! HeheHAHAHAHAHAH! HA! HA! HAAAAAH!"

A sudden was of silence swept across the room. You could hear a pin drop, even the raging storm around them fell silent as Twilight's puppeteer whispered.

"Death to all and thyself."

The deafening storm came back as the demon jumped onto its hind legs, neighing to the sky before shouting in an ear shattering tone.

"DEATH TO EXISTANCE!"

Spike looked past Twilight, a crowd of unicorns and earthponys were trying desperately to open the door but there was no use. Spike was doomed. Twilight gave one last look of madness before her hooves came crashing down on her assistant's head. Spike was lucky, his scales made him tough to injure but that didn't stop the beast from trying. Again and again it struck its hooves, harder and harder on his head. Spike screamed but nobody could hear him over the chaos.

Spike cringed, there was only one thing he could do to save himself.

"I-I'm sorry."

Spike took a deep breath before forcing a fireball from the depths of his lungs and into the unicorns face. Spike saw his chance, the beast screamed, wailing as its body was burnt in the combustion. Spike began to crawl away; his legs were shaking too much for him to stand up. Suddenly the screaming ceased and Spike was stopped in his tracks as a bubble of light consumed his body. The baby dragon was forced onto his stomach, he couldn't move, he screamed again but to no avail. Spike could see in the reflection, it was standing right over him.

*Chomp!*

Spike screamed again, he felt the unicorns teeth grab his scales and slowly begin to pluck them off his back, one by one. Spike wanted to flail about wildly but he was held still as the torture commenced. Soon a good chunk of his scales was missing from his back, leaving only a soft leathery like texture. Spike closed his eyes, he knew what was coming, all Twilight had to now was plunge something into his back and that would be it.

He felt the scolding hot tip of Twilights horn press onto his flesh. Spike began to blow fireballs anywhere he could, he had to do something. ANYTHING! Twilight reared up, about to deliver the final blow, Spike closed his eyes, this was it. Suddenly the bubble surrounding his body slowly began to fade, he could move again, he looked back, the monsters look of lust for blood as diminished into a look of fear and despair.

Everything fell silent once again as Twilight horn grew brighter and brighter, suddenly a beam of light exploded from her horn destroying the entire right side of her carriage, papers belongings, everything flew out of the train and into the countryside. Then Twilight screamed, she screamed as loud as her lungs could take before her body fell limp onto the ground. Spike push himself onto his feet ready to run for the door but then he saw Twilight's body rolling to the edge of the train. Without thinking her ran as fast as he could, grabbing Twilight's tail as she fell off the edge. Spike dug the claws of his free hand into the hard wood of the floor stopping both him and Twilight from falling to their death.

His arms burned, his claws began to slip then he heard the door crash open.

"HELP!" He screamed as loud as he could.

*Rip!*

Twilight's tail was tearing, he couldn't move but in a matter of seconds mare and colts from all directions ran to his aid. Spike was relived but then he saw that they were trying to pull him in.

"NO! TWILIGHT! HELP TWILIGHT!"

The trains whistle roared as Spike looked down the tracks, a tunnel was in sight and already the locomotive was inside, he had seconds left. Using all his might Spike growled as he tried to lift Twilight his left arm his arm slumped but his grip remained firm. Ponies from all around him tried everything to reach down to Twilight but there was nothing they could do without falling out themselves.

Spike looked down the train again; the tunnel was two coaches down. He had moments to make a choice. Let go and live and Twilight might possibly survive the fall down the steep hill or try to lift again with a risk the tunnel could kill them both. Spike eyes momentarily glowed green as he made his decision. With one earth shattering yell he used what remained of his strength to toss Twilight over himself and back into the carriage, then all of a sudden the wreck of a coach turned dark as Spike drifted out of consciousness as his last ounce of energy was spent closing his eyes.

Chapter 7

"Urgh. ... Owww."

The first thing Spike felt was the burning sensation in his arm but that was quickly overshadowed by the piercing light which strained his eyes. He held his arm up to shield them but he was quickly short of breath as he realised how weak he was.

"Don't move." A quiet soothing voiced echoed in the white room. "You're hurt. You've lost a lot of blood."

"T-t-twilight!"

Spike's vision cleared, the dull white blur soon diminished into the form a white mare stood in front of him. Spike paused, then he recognised her, the blue eyes, the red cross on her flank.

" Nurse Redheart?"

"I glad you remember."

"W-where a- *Cough!* Where am I?"

"A hospital in Canterlot. I don't usually work here since I got transferred to Ponyville. But considering the circumstances I had no option but to assist you both."

"Where is she?"

"Right next to you."

Spike gave nurse Redheart a questionable look before looking to his right and there she was. His oldest friend, his best friend, he almost burst out crying as he saw the awful state she was in. Her fur was malting, her mane was a tangled mess and the obscure markings on her body were spreading. Spikes heart dropped to his stomach as he tried to sit up in his bed.

Suddenly a ear shattering screech came from his throat as an excruciating pain shot through his back. Nurse Redheart let go of her ears before running to Spike's aid.

"You really shouldn't move. Some of your scales were ripped off in the explosion. By the way, what the hay happened in there?"

"Nnngh! Wait. You didn't see anything?"

"Nopony did, there was too much commotion to see what was going on."

The white mare looked at Twilight, giving her a nervous look before looking back at the purple dragon.

"What's happening to her Spike? I treated her wounds when we were in Ponyville but I've never seen this before. I don't think I've seen anything this bad outside of A & E."

Spike's eyes widened, he realised he couldn't tell her the absolute truth, who knows what the doctors and nurses would do. Would they take her away? Would other ponies experiment on her? Celestia knows what they would do if they realised Twilight was becoming the blood lusting killer that Rainbow Dash once was before she met her gruesome fate.

"Thing Spike think!"

"I'm sorry?" The nurse uttered.

"B-black magic!" Spike shouted. "I-I-It's black magic."

"Black magic?!" Redheart gasped! Horror in her eyes. "What on Equestria is she doing using those kinds of spells?!"

"S-she. I-I. U-uh. ... The killer. ... Since the killer. ... Did those things to her our friends. Twilight thought she found a spell he or she might have used to commit the crimes. ... She wanted to see what kind of black magic she was dealing with. I told her it was a bad Idea but she didn't listen. I guess she overdid a spell and it caused and explosion."

"That still doesn't explain those marks." The nurse frowned.

"There are a lot of side effects to black magic." Spike said nervously.

Spike was clutching at straws now. He always hated lying but if it was going to stop Twilight going into a mental institution or worse he's going to keep doing it until he is blue in the face. Tense seconds passes as the nurse looked at Twilight once again before her face went back to being concerned.

"I-I'm not all that familiar with magic myself. But I have heard of such stories. ... Spike. You have to help her let go. I don't know what happened that night she was brought in but I know if she carries on doing what she's doing she is going t- ... It's not going to end well for her. ... I can't do anything to change her mind but you can. ... The world needs her, the world needs it's element of magic. If she d- ... Equestria will be a darker place if all the elements are gone. Just think about that."

"I. ... I will."

"I need to go. I think visiting hours are over. After all I was on vacation. ... Goodbye."

"See yah."

Spike then noticed something as nurse Readheart turned away. A bandage on her left forehoof, stained with blood. The purple dragon quickly pointed at the bandage, catching the white mares attention.

"Hey, um. ... W-what happened?"

"Oh um. ... Y- ... this?" Redheart answered uneasily lifting the wounded limb. "I. ... I wasn't going to say anything but. ... *Sigh* ... When you was unconscious. When we was near Canterlot station, She. ... Twilight stopped breathing."

"Wh- ... what?"

"As I was trying to revive her I. ... Heard a growl. Next thing I knew, she bit me."

Spike's eyes grew wide. "Oh buck!" He screamed to himself.

"No. ... Nononono."

"It's okay Spike. I didn't tell anypony. But it was hard explaining the weird bite mark. I waited till now to see if you could explain it. I suppose the black magic theory explains it all. Tell her when she wakes up, no hard feelings."

"N-nurse Readheart you don't understand y-"

*BEEP!*

"That's the buzzer Spike. I'm already bending the rules as it is."

"J-just one more minute!"

"I'm really sorry, I have to go."

"Please!"

Before Spike could say anything else the white mare was walking out of the ward. Spike took a deep breath to shout but the sudden pain in his back cut him off. The nurse heard the purple dragon, turning around with a content smile on her face.

"It's okay Spike. I'm sure everything will turn out for the better in the end."

Spike slumped down in his bed, grief was now on his shoulders. Whatever this thing was, it was now loose, the madness would soon be spreading if nothing is done. Celestia knows what nurse Redheart will be going through in weeks to come.

Wait. ... Weeks.

...

There's still time.

Feel free to continue this one off if ya like but this is where it ends sorry everyone.


End file.
